


After Play Indulgence

by Lianna_Donuts



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Yearning, adorable acts, deep talks, just a tiny bit of Angst, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianna_Donuts/pseuds/Lianna_Donuts
Summary: I have told myself to keep it for my heart, my emotions were for myself and I think that I couldn't tell him someday about them yet.Yet how can I ignore the look of joy much higher than the smiles he lets out on the stage at the curtain call, knowing full well how much he went through to make this play a success.Just more than yearning is probably okay, wouldn't it?His hand was warm, like the start of spring.I still continue to like him till todayAs were the thoughts of Tsumugi Tsukioka towards Itaru Chigasaki
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	After Play Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> A first try on writing for the fandom, nothing but a quick whip of the thoughts and the brain, hopefully its a read that satisfies you

Standing on stage, it was always such a little twist to my heart to see him full of joy, his smile shining more than anyone else. The ounce of pride I can feel emitting from him at their curtain call.  
  
  
It was beautiful, he was beautiful...  
  
  
But as he looked through the vast audience, he had a quick flinch and worry rose inside of me, concern of something I shouldn’t exactly be concerned of honestly.   
  
But he replaced that worry with a quick smile on stage, one that is expected to feel at the sounds of the adoration of the audience.   
  
  
“Tsumugi, is something wrong…?” the soft spoken voice of Hisoka still rang through my ears even with the rain of claps around us, I simply brushed off the misplaced concern on my face for assurance   
  
  
“It’s nothing”   
  
  
“Are you sure…?”   
  
  
“Of course”   
  
  
  
His eye looked back on the stage and I turned my attention once again to the Spring Troupe’s praise on their 5th play, not realizing that the fellow winter troupe member of mine glanced yet again and knows full well there’s something wrong   
  
  
  
“Okay then…” He murmurs to himself and goes back to clapping for the Spring Troupe.   
  
  
  
What was I going to do with this worry either way? I was part of the dorm but not part of the troupe, their troubles are not mine to know.   
  
It was probably better that way, it buries the emotions much better.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Odd enough, he was at the courtyard, away from the cheers and noises of celebration, it seemed a bit peculiar, just a bit. But It’s not entirely odd coming from the recent Lead of Spring Troupe’s 5th play. Looking through his phone that was attached to him more than anything else but his face with a somber look.   
  
  
You don’t have to approach him, a bother I would become   
  
  
But then to comfort him would be less of a burden to my misplaced concern…   
  
  
It wouldn’t hurt to try wouldn’t it?   
  
  
“Itaru-san, the after-party hasn’t ended yet you know” Approaching his spot on the bench, he seemed surprised as he looked at me but his eyes softened looking at mine.   
  
It was a nice thought to think that he is relaxed around me, that I wasn’t disturbing or annoying, it’s a nice thought.   
  
“Just out for some fresh air you know, The Closing Night was really tiring, my leg power is already drained to the end and I had to recharge for now.” That little lazy smile he puts off always seemed to make me itch a smile on my face.   
  
  
The urge to sit with him has never been so strong, but I wouldn’t want to impose.   
  
  
“I understand you’re feeling, sometimes it's nice to have just some fresh air alone, I didn’t mean to disturb your peace.”   
  
“It’s fine, you can take a seat if you want to, the space is all yours for you to take”   
  
  
And so I sat beside him, disbelief and astonishment, though an exaggeration but still the right emotions.   
  
His presence was close, his hands were but a small distance from mine, calming down, I looked at the stars that were brighter than ever tonight. It almost seems like a rare site has shown upon Spring Troupe today.   
  
  
“I’m glad to see you at the audience, I hope our play amazed a great actor like you.”   
  
“Eh? Of course it did- Spring Troupe’s play’s always had these enchanting stories and acting that just draws you in, it’s a whole different tone than all of the other troupes as its unique twist.”   
  
“Winter Troupe is the same to you know, Drama and a touch of Angst make people more interested and curious, and everyone of you winter troupe are basically pros with high stats already, unlike ours.”   
  
  
He was always like this, jokingly saying that he wasn’t all that good and that the others were much better, it bothered me a bit.   
  
Because the familiarity of it was all a bit too similar to mine.   
  
  
“Knights of the Round was amazing! I can see how much you’ve worked hard on it and how you’ve improved over the years Itaru-san! It almost seemed like it felt more enjoyable and easier for you to act now when you stood on that stage.” I couldn’t stop talking as he continued to look at me, eyes widening at every word I’m spouting off my mouth.   
  
  
“The way you seemed to be very into the role and how dedicated you are at practice, determined to even get the sword fighting to be stellar.”   
  
  
“Tsumugi-san…”   
  
  
“Spring Troupe supported you through all of it especially when I heard you were having some issues with the Kniround representative, you still continued to keep practicing.”   
  
  
“Tsumugi-”   
  
  
“Even risking your identity to make the play a success”   
  
  
“You heard about that too…?” He seemed quite surprised I knew about it, Though I’ve only heard a few details from Sakuya, I was worried about the whole ordeal of this former high-school friend of his to force to reveal his identity to draw in the audience.   
  
  
  
That was his own identity and that was his comfort area, it was his own place to be himself and not worry about keeping face, and it was wrong to take that away from him…   
  
  
  
“I just think that you shouldn’t sacrifice something you indulge in and created to be comfortable and to be yourself for the play...there’s always going to be other ways and the other troupes are willing to help you guys also-” Ah, I’ve talked to much…   
  
“You-You can always ask us...Ask me when you need help.” Misplaced concern, misplaced concern took me here and I want to turn back.   
  
  
  
Were my emotions too obvious?   
  
  
  
A chuckle made a sound and it was his soft voice that rang a chime.   
  
  
  
“I’ll make sure to take note of this and make you part of my support team when I need to Tsumugi”   
  
“Support team?” Confused, but it probably meant he was taking consideration of my aid, if that's what it mean in his terms   
  
“I’ll consider you on the offer, it just takes time for adults to open up, like you guys in the winter troupe?”   
  
“Yeah, we may keep a distance, but it’s because we respect each other’s boundaries”   
  
“Cause it takes time, but then Spring Troupe shows that it doesn’t hurt to be open and it makes things just a bit easier for me, I probably needed it either way...probably would’ve been better years ago but better late than never…”   
  
  
It was heartwarming to see him smile and calm, much more open and less in need to hide himself.   
  
  
The reason my heart sounds and still continues to do so was because he is much happier now.   
  
  
And that’s enough for me.   
  
  
  
  
“I think that’s enough recharging, their probably gonna wonder where I ran off to” About to stand up, a hand is offered towards me.   
  
  
Huh I-   
  
  
“Would you care to escort me back Prince Candy?”   
  
  
Paired with a specific tone, a dashing smile that could almost become a smirk, I was caught off guard.   
  
  
“Eh?! Oh- uh- Of course I wouldn’t mi-mind Prince Macaroon, the man of honor himself should be in utmost care.” I accept his hand standing up, trying to catch on to his act   
  
“You flatter me Prince Candy, shouldn’t such words be reserved for the dearest princess herself?   
  
“It’s nice to self-indulge in a little while-”   
  
“Self-indulge?”   
  
  
  
Oh no, it slipped-   
  
  
  
“A little fun tease-tease can make the battle for her hand much more challenging doesn’t it? Prince-Prince- Macaroon?”    
  
  
It was time to close these boxes of emotions, and hold on to yearning once more. A long term of yearning.   
  
  
I’ll keep my distance from him again, I have to, for I know I probably don’t deserve Itaru himself.   
  
  
“You always know how to make my heart thrill for more Prince Candy” He smiles   
  
  
  
What does he mean by that? My mind confused and in jumbles as I felt part of my cheeks were warming up, a blush probably crept on my cheeks without realizing. I’m losing my act- Oh no-   
  
  
  
“Then let’s return shall we?” He takes hold of my hand, a firm grip and pulls me in to follow him back inside.   
  
  
A maybe for now, I won’t retract my hand in force nor take a step back   
  
  
His hand was warm and it felt right to indulge for now.   
  
  
As my heart yearns much greater but now my heart feels much warmer and full of joy.   
  
  
Wouldn’t it be nice to stand on stage together with him someday?   
  
  
  
  
  
Hopefully I’ll deserve to stand with him on stage.   


**Author's Note:**

> It's literally just ItaTsumu brain rot but thank you for reading it nonetheless!


End file.
